Fall to Pieces
by Acting-Singing-Bella
Summary: Gabriella and Troy aren’t doing so well in their relationship all they do is argue about the rumors of Troy cheating on Gabriella and Gabriella cheating on Troy. Can their friends save them before their relationship falls apart?


**Fall to Pieces**

**Author's note: ****Hey! How is everyone doing?? Well I'm pretty psyched for the new high school musical movie to come out tomorrow! In the mean time, here is my new HSM story…please read and review!**

**Summary: ****Gabriella and Troy aren't doing so well in their relationship; all they do is argue about the rumors of Troy cheating on Gabriella and Gabriella cheating on Troy. Can their friends save them before their relationship falls apart?**

_  
I looked away  
Then I look back at you  
You try to say  
The things that you can't undo  
If I had my way  
I'd never get over you  
Today's the day  
I pray that we make it through_

"I'm sick and tired of listening to all your lies Troy! I know that you cheated on me behind my back!" Gabriella screamed at the top of her lungs. Rumors were going around that Troy cheated on Gabriella with the whole team on cheerleaders and that Gabriella cheated on Troy with all the guys in her Scholastic Decathlon. It was causing a huge strain in their relationship. Troy, after hearing Gabriella's accusations, fought back; he wasn't going to let her walk all over him.

"You're one to talk Gabriella! I know that you have been sneaking around with all those nerds that you call your decathlon buddies!" Gabriella snapped back.

"Oh, so you're admitting that you cheated on me!" Troy shook his head, not knowing how much longer he could stay without blowing up.

"Did I say I was?!" Gabriella looked into his eyes and she had anger spewing out of her eyes.

"You're sure acting like you are!"

_Make it through the fall  
make it through it all_

Taylor ran to Chad's locker and found him getting all the books out from his locker. She ran over and she nudged him, not so gently. He turned to her annoyed that she pulled on him so hard.

"What are you doing?!" Chad demanded. Taylor just grabbed his arm and began to drag him along.

"You're going to want to see this; it's very deadly." Chad didn't know what she was talking about, but he went along with it. Taylor took him outside the school, where he saw both Troy and Gabriella fighting. Chad turned to her.

"Okay what's this all about?" Taylor hushed him loudly.

"Just listen." Chad nodded and he began to listen to their argument. Gabriella was screaming at the top of her lungs.

"I don't understand why you're lying to me Troy! I gave you everything! I gave up everything for you!" Troy did the exact same thing.

"I didn't ask you to give up everything so don't you go blaming that on me!" Gabriella's voice screamed louder within each word she spoke.

"I didn't exactly say that! And I know for a fact that you cheated on me! But don't go accusing me of cheating on you!" Troy couldn't handle it anymore; he snapped.

"JUST SHUT UP!" Gabriella froze in horror. Troy never snapped at her like that before.

"It's clear to me that you don't trust me and I don't trust you either. So I want out. I hope you have a nice life with all those decathlon boys; because I'm not in it anymore." Troy began to slowly walk away. Gabriella fought back her tears and put on a strong face.

"Troy, we are not done here! I haven't proved my point and…" Troy whirled around and he had a very angered look in his eyes.

"OH YOU DID! THAT'S WHY I BROKE UP WITH YOU!" Gabriella couldn't handle it anymore; she let tears escape her eyes and let them slide down her cheeks. Troy, hating to see her cry, turned away from her and began to walk away. He wished that he didn't make her cry, but it wasn't his concern anymore. Gabriella ran back in the school, sobbing. Chad and Taylor were left outside, shocked at what they had just witnessed. Troy and Gabriella were like America sweethearts…they couldn't stay broken up…could they? Chad turned to Taylor with wide eyes.

"I think we have a huge problem on our hands." Taylor nodded, still trying to get the image of Gabriella running away sobbing out of her mind.

"We have to get some sense into them; let them both know that neither one of them are cheating on each other." Chad nodded his head.

"Yeah but how? Judging by their argument, they aren't going to want to speak to each other." Taylor sighed and thought for a moment. She then came up with an idea.

"I have an idea. Let's find Sharpay and Ryan." Chad nodded his head as the two ran back into the school and they went to the drama room, searching for the twins.

_And I don't wanna fall to pieces  
I just want to sit and stare at you  
I don't want to talk about it  
And I don't want a conversation  
I just want to cry in front of you  
I don't want to talk about it  
Cuz I'm in Love With you_

Sharpay and Ryan were in the drama room practicing a song and a dance for their show. Sharpay, of course, was bossing Ryan around and telling him what to do with all the songs and the dances. Ryan found it to be irritating, but he said nothing, knowing she would freak out on him.

"Ryan, don't do the jazz squares! It ruins the whole vibe and the meaning of the song." Ryan sighed loudly. Nothing came between him and his jazz squares.

"Sharpay, why don't you get it?! Everyone loves a good jazz square! It'll be perfect!" Sharpay rolled her eyes, annoyed.

"Oh and one more thing, don't wear any hats; it wont look good with the uniform." Ryan rolled his eyes and got very annoyed.

"Sharpay, can you just let me choose what I want to wear?! I can wear my hats if I want to!" Sharpay was about to argue back to him, when Taylor and Chad came running in.

"Sharpay! Ryan! We need your help!" Taylor said as she ran in. The twins turned and noticed the look of worry they had on their faces. Ryan raised an eyebrow.

"Is everything okay?" Chad shook his head.

"No…Troy and Gabriella broke up."

"WHAT?!" The twins almost shouted at the same time.

_You're the only one,  
I'd be with till the end  
When I come undone  
You bring me back again  
Back under the stars  
Back into your arms_

"Both of them think that the other one is cheating on the other. They got into a screaming match outside and Troy pulled the plug. We basically came here because we need your help." Taylor explained. Sharpay nodded her head and listened attentively.

"Yeah we'll help." Chad and Taylor nodded their heads and Chad stepped forward.

"Okay, first of all, we want to know who started these rumors of them cheating on each other." Sharpay and Ryan both thought for a moment and then something came to Ryan's mind.

"I think I know who started it." All three looked at him.

"Who?!" They all asked at the same time. Ryan had a knowing smirk on his face.

"Linda Carmichael." They all gasped in shock.

Linda Carmichael was the boyfriend stealer in the school. It didn't matter if the guy was her type or not, if the guy was hot and had a girlfriend, she would steal them. She took it too far sometimes. She would either cause fights or she would make up rumors…like what happened to Gabriella and Troy.

_And I don't wanna fall to pieces  
I just want to sit and stare at you  
I don't want to talk about it  
And I don't want a conversation  
I just want to cry in front of you  
I don't want to talk about it  
Cuz I'm in Love With you_

"Wait a minute, dude, how do you know if Linda really did this?" Chad asked, wanting to make sure before he would go and make accusations. Ryan smiled benignly.

"During chemistry, I overheard her talking to Chelsea Reynolds about how she wanted Troy all to herself and how she wanted Gabriella out of the picture." All of them gasped with anger. She had struck again. Taylor turned to Chad, with a questioning look in her eyes.

"What are we going to do?" Sharpay grinned evilly.

"Leave that to me." Sharpay began to walk out the door and everyone followed behind. Leave it to Sharpay for being the drama queen.

_Wanna know who you are  
Wanna know where to start  
I wanna know what this means_

Everyone followed behind Sharpay as she walked to halls and searched for Linda. They all had a pretty good feeling what she was going to do to Linda; it would only end up going for the worst. But Linda deserved it; she ruined Gabriella and Troy's relationship. Sharpay stopped and pointed to all the lockers.

"There she is…leave this to me and don't interrupt." Sharpay declared as she walked over to Linda, who was getting her books from her locker. Sharpay leaned up against the locker beside Linda's.

"Hi Linda." Linda looked over and smiled at Sharpay.

"Hey. What are you doing here? Don't you have an important drama rehearsal or something like that?" Sharpay nodded her head and turned to her completely.

"Well there was this important issue I had to deal with." Linda looked at her concerned.

"Oh really? What issue?" Sharpay slammed Linda's locker shut and had an angered look in her eyes.

"Oh I think you know Linda. It involves Troy and Gabriella." Linda froze in horror after hearing Troy and Gabriella's name. Sharpay looked at her and had a very angry look in her eyes.

"Now you listen here, you little boyfriend stealer. Troy and Gabriella are perfect for each other. You and Troy have nothing in common! The only reason why you want him is because you think he's hot and you want to add him to your collection. So listen up here; Troy doesn't like you. He and Gabriella are made for each other; Troy is not yours for the taking. Is that understood?!" Linda nodded her head in freight as she began to move back from Sharpay.

"Y-yes…I…I…under…stand." Sharpay nodded and snapped.

"Now go!" Linda ran off as fast as she could and Sharpay walked back to Taylor, Chad and Ryan and they all had an impressed look in their eyes. Chad gave her a high five.

"Girl that was some serious work you did there." Sharpay smiled, milking in all the attention she was getting.

"Aw well…I'll do anything for Troy and Gabriella." They all nodded and Ryan looked at Taylor.

"So what are we going to do now?" Taylor smirked knowingly.

"Oh I already have a plan." Chad blinked.

"You do?" Taylor nodded.

"Yes I do." Ryan blinked in confusion.

"Did you come up with that plan just now? Is it an improve plan?" They all looked at Ryan, not knowing whether to slap him for being so dumb or to hug him for being cute. Chad looked away from him and looked at Taylor.

"So what's the plan?" Taylor grinned and brought them all in closer.

"Okay listen here's the plan…"

_Wanna know how you feel  
Wanna know what is real  
I wanna know everything, everything_

Gabriella sat in the library and she cried silently. She was hurt. She was so hurt; she couldn't focus on her reading or her studying. The only thing that occupied her mind was Troy Bolton. She couldn't get over the fact that they broke up. She knew she was too young to consider marriage, but she and Troy were very serious at that stage. She already missed the way he would hold her when she cried; it always made her settle down. Gabriella wiped away a tear that strolled down her cheek and she looked down at the book, pretending to read. It wasn't long until Taylor and Sharpay came and sat beside her. Taylor smiled at her.

"Hey." Gabriella didn't look at her; she couldn't to stare at nothing.

"Hi." Taylor shifted uncomfortably and Sharpay smiled widely.

"So, why are you so down in the dumps?" Gabriella let more tears fall from her eyes as she began to tell them.

"Troy…and I…broke up." Taylor pretended to be shocked at the news and put an arm around her best friend.

"Oh Gabriella, what happened?" Gabriella wiped away her tears but continued to let more fall down.

"Rumors were going around saying that I cheated on him with the guys from the decathlon and that he was cheating on me with the girls from the cheerleading team. We began to fight and he broke up with me. I can't believe we broke up!" Gabriella cried into her hands and Sharpay looked at her seriously.

"Do you still love him?" Gabriella hesitated for a moment and then slowly nodded her head.

"I still do…I've loved him more than anyone I've ever known. He made me so happy when I was sad. I felt safe every time he held me in his arms and I felt so special every time he put his hands on my face. And I felt loved every time he kissed me. Now all that's gone…and I wish that it never left in the first place." Gabriella's two best friends nodded their heads and they both got up from their chairs.

"We're really sorry Gabriella; we wish that we could do something to help you. Call us if you need us." Taylor assured Gabriella before Sharpay and she left. Gabriella sighed and rested her head on top of the book. She began to secretly wonder if Troy was thinking the same thing.

Sharpay and Taylor walked out of the library and they closed the door behind them tight. Chad and Ryan were standing right there waiting for them. Chad had a questioning look in his eyes.

"Did you guys get it?" Sharpay went into her purse and pulled put a tape recorder and a tape inside. She taped everything of what Gabriella said. She smirked as she handed it over to them.

"We got everything." Chad and Ryan grinned as Taylor pointed to the boys change room.

"You boys know what to do." They nodded their head as they walked to the boys change room, hoping to find Troy there.

_And I don't wanna fall to pieces  
I just want to sit and stare at you  
I don't want to talk about it  
And I don't want a conversation  
I just want to cry in front of you  
I don't want to talk about it_

It was fairly predictable. Troy was in there, getting all his basketball stuff from his locker. Troy normally went in there to clear his head. But that day he couldn't get Gabriella out of his mind. He admitted that he was a little out of line with everything he said to her, but she deserved it all…didn't she? After all, she accused him of cheating on her when she cheated on her. Troy sighed loudly and threw all his stuff in his locker and he slammed it shut.

"Cant this day get better?" Moments after, Chad and Ryan walked in, holding the tape recorder. Chad smiled at his best friend.

"Hey Troy." Troy waved with no enthusiasm.

"Hello there." Ryan sat down on the bench as did Chad. Ryan raised his eyebrows.

"I'm guessing that you and Gabriella broke up." Troy rolled his eyes and he sat down beside them.

"Great, does the whole school know about it now?" Chad shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know, but we sure do." Ryan nodded.

"Yeah and Sharpay and Taylor were just talking to Gabriella and it wasn't pretty." Troy looked at them, and became interested when he heard Gabriella's name.

"Why? What did she say?" Ryan put down the tape recorder and Chad plugged it in. Chad pressed the play button.

"Listen for yourself." They all listened to the tape and Troy could her Gabriella talking, and crying at the same time.

_**"I still do…I've loved him more than anyone I've ever known. He made me so happy when I was sad. I felt safe every time he held me in his arms and I felt so special every time he put his hands on my face. And I felt loved every time he kissed me. Now all that's gone…and I wish that it never left in the first place."**_ Ryan then turned the tape recorder off and looked at Troy and Troy did seem a little bit moved by it. But then, bitterness came into his eyes and looked at them both.

"If Gabriella wishes that it never left in the first place, why did she go and cheat on me?" Chad rolled his eyes and looked at his best friend sternly.

"Dude, don't you get it?! You were stood up. These rumors were made up by Linda. She wanted to get you to be hers." Troy blinked hard.

"How do you know?" Ryan sighed loudly.

"Well, she was talking about it in class and Sharpay confronted her and she admitted it. So Gabriella didn't cheat on you and I'm assuming that you didn't cheat on her." Troy froze, not saying anything.

He accused Gabriella of being unfaithful, he broke up with her and he wasn't exactly the nicest person in the world. And none of the cheating rumors were true. They were all a scheme by the boyfriend stealer. Troy sighed loudly and he ran a hand through his hair.

"Oh god I feel stupid." Chad and Ryan nodded in agreement.

"We agree." They said at the same time. Troy looked at them, seriousness in his eyes.

"Do you guys know where she is?" Ryan looked at his watch and say that it was almost time to go home.

"Its almost home time. But, knowing her, she's probably going to stay after school and study in the library." Troy nodded his head as he got up off the bench.

"Okay thanks guys." Try ran out of the change room. Chad turned to Ryan.

"Do you think they'll get back together?" Ryan nodded his head.

"I have a good feeling that they will." Chad nodded with a smile.

"I think so too."

_And I don't wanna fall to pieces  
I just want to sit and stare at you  
I don't want to talk about it  
And I don't want a conversation  
I just want to cry in front of you  
I don't want to talk about it  
Cuz I'm in Love With you_

Gabriella walked back into the library and she sighed heavily. Normally, she loved coming to the library after school and have it all to herself, but today she felt really unaided and upset. It made her feel like she was from another world. She looked at the librarian who was sitting at her desk nicely.

"Hi Ms. Lopez." Ms. Lopez smiled back at her politely.

"Hello Gabriella…there's someone in the book aisle over there who wants to see you." Gabriella lowered her eyebrows. Who would want to see her at the library?

"Who is it?" Ms. Lopez smiled and pointed there again.

"Go and see to find out." Gabriella nodded and she began to walk over. She thought that it was Taylor or Sharpay, there to check up on how she was doing since the breakup. Gabriella sighed loudly and ran a hand through her hair.

"Sharpay? Taylor? Is that…" When Gabriella turned the corner, she was shocked at whom she saw; it was Troy. He had a very apologetic look in his eyes.

"Hey." Gabriella didn't reply back; she just walked away into the next aisle. Troy chased after her and he grabbed her by the shoulder and made her look at him. Troy could see that fresh tears were falling down her cheeks. He sighed loudly.

"Gabriella, I'm so sorry. I should've believed you." Gabriella let more tears fall from her eyes and she nodded in agreement.

"Yes you should've Troy. I would've believed you too if you hadn't accused me. You hurt me Troy and I don't know if I can forgive you." Gabriella continued to cry and Troy pulled her into a hug. Gabriella's cries soon began to die down when she realized what was happening; Troy was holding her in his arms like he always did when she cried. Troy looked down at her when he heard her tears die down.

"Gabriella…Linda made up all those rumors. She wanted us to breakup. She admitted it to Sharpay when she confronted her." Gabriella batted an eyelid. She should've known.

"Oh god, I feel stupid." Troy pulled her in closer to him and managed a soft smile.

"I want to tell you something Gabriella." Gabriella looked into his blue eyes and became curious.

"What do you want to tell me?" Troy let a smile grow across his face as he cupped both of Gabriella's cheeks in his hands, making her cheeks tingle.

"Nothings real to me until I have you here in my arms. Its like reality tells me that I'm so lucky to be holding this beautiful woman who loves me for me. I don't feel anything until I have my hands on your cheeks. Your skin is so soft that it makes me want you more. But you know when I feel happiest and cared about the most?" Gabriella, who was crying because of how touching his words were, gave her shoulders a small shrug.

"I don't know." Troy smiled as he continued to caress her cheeks.

"When I do this." Troy quickly moved in and kissed her passionately. Troy kept his hands on her face, while Gabriella's arms were wrapped around his neck. They remained like that for many moments, until they finally let go of each other. Gabriella smiled happily and looked into his ocean blue eyes.

"Should we give this another shot?" Troy smiled gratefully and nodded his head.

"Yes please." They smiled widely and they began to kiss all over again. Everything was back where they should be. Including Gabriella and Troy.

_I'm in love with you  
Cuz I'm in love with you  
I'm in love with you  
I'm in love with you_


End file.
